Estoy acostumbrada a las cosas amargas
by Winphsody
Summary: A Dia Kurosawa jamás le ha gustado el café. Por circunstancias de la escuela tiene que encargar un pedido a la única cafetería de Uchiura: Café Umine. No sería una tarea tan complicada de no ser por cierta gerente llamada Mari que parece sólo quiere ponerle los nervios de punta.


_Disclaimer: Love Live! Sunshine!_ pertenece _a Sakurako Kimino y_ a ASCII _media works._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto: "entre el aroma del café y una maid." del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino._

 _Nota del autor: Wow! Por un momento no creí que podría terminar este fic a tiempo. Espero que les guste. Es cierto que el DiaMari no es muy popular pero antes de que iniciara la serie y cuando sólo teníamos el perfil de los personajes y un drama CD, desde ese momento me encantó la dinámica de estas dos y por lo mismo quise explorarla un poco. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela Uranohoshi es el mero ejemplo de la palabra "conservadora".

Viniendo de una familia que mantenía todavía una larga dinastía de tradiciones, era de suponerse que la hija mayor de esa generación, Dia Kurosawa, actuase de dicha manera. Dejando de lado sus ojos aquamarinos, representaba el ideal de una chica japonesa con su largo cabello oscuro, piel blanca y elegancia en sus movimientos. Siempre callada, responsable, pensando con anticipación cada movimiento a realizar antes de actuar. Aquella alumna tenía muchas obligaciones dentro de la escuela, y con la próxima llegada del festival cultural, el número de pendientes por hacer en su lista había aumentado considerablemente.

Uno de ellos era contactar con el gerente de aquella nueva cafetería que había abierto apenas hace un par de meses en Uchiura. Las alumnas de la clase de su hermana Ruby querían hacer una cafetería en su salón para el festival cultural. Normalmente algún encargado de ese año era el que debía ocuparse de aquello, mas la elegida había sido Ruby. Dia quería mucho a su hermana menor, pero la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que si el gerente de la cafetería resultaba ser un hombre, su clase podía olvidarse por completo de conseguir el dichoso café.

La chica de cabello azabache siguió caminando con la hoja que tenía escrita la dirección del local en la mano. No tardó mucho en encontrar el lugar.

Café Umine

Era pequeño, detalle a esperar en aquella villa perdida de Japón. Las paredes de madera llamaban la atención, ya que sólo la tienda de buceo en Uchiura de la familia Matsuura estaba edificada por aquel mismo material. Unas jardineras con orquídeas a ambos lados de los peldaños en frente de la puerta le daban un aroma agradable a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta de la cafetería la esencia de aquellas flores se combinó con la del café y la madera de las paredes, como si se tratase de una bienvenida. La mayoría de las sillas se encontraban vacías, salvo por un hombre leyendo un periódico en el fondo. Una chica que Dia creyó reconocer de algún lado estaba limpiando unas tazas en la barra. No lo supo con seguridad hasta que alzó la vista sus miradas se cruzaron

-You Watanabe.

La presidenta del Consejo la llamó por su nombre. Si bien no conocía a todas las que estaban inscritas en su escuela, se acordó de la vez en que aquella estudiante de segundo año había sido nombrada en una asamblea por haber obtenido el primer lugar en una competición de natación. Además, tenía cierta reputación por ayudar a su padre con la pesca y saludar a todo el mundo desde aquel bote.

-Ohhhhh, presidenta Kurosawa. Es la primera vez que la veo aquí.

-No había venido anteriormente. Me resulta extraño verla por aquí, Watanabe, me es más común verla sobre un bote que detrás de un mostrador.- cuestionó Dia. You sonrió levemente y se relajó un poco.

-Jajajaja, cierto. Últimamente el trabajo ha estado un poco flojo con mi papá, así que soy más un estorbo que ayuda cuando se pone así. Usualmente aprovecho la época baja para pasear con Chika y las demás del club, pero estoy un poco corta de dinero y así.

-Ya veo – contestó.- Si bien las alumnas de segundo año tiene permitido trabajar en medio tiempo, no dejes que te perjudique en tus estudios. El festival cultural se encuentra próximo también, así que no te extralimites.

La chica de cabello corto entendió la preocupación de la otra chica. Siempre había creído que la presidenta era bastante estricta e incluso inflexible, pero ahora pudo ver que en realidad puede ser bastante amable.

La saludó en aquel modo peculiar que la caracterizaba antes de responder- ¡Claro! You Watanabe no se va a rendir ante nada. Yousoro~. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿A qué vino hasta aquí presidenta Dia? ¿va a pedir algo?

-En realidad vengo en busca del gerente. La clase de primer año quiere pedir algunos materiales para el festival escolar.- Cuando Dia preguntó por el gerente, la cara de You cambió en un segundo, podría decirse que se veía un tanto inquieta.

-Ah. Habla de Mari. Creo que está atrás en la oficina pero- hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró- voy a llamarla.

La ojiverde observó la escena con extrañeza sin entender aquella reacción de la menor. Todo comenzó tener sentido cuando súbitamente un grito de emoción inundó la cafetería, destruyendo aquella aura de ensueño los había envuelto hasta ese momento.

-¡OH MY GOD!

Aquella voz estridente provenía de una chica que acababa de entrar al café por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Era joven, probablemente de la misma edad que Dia. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros con una extraña trenza en forma circular a un lado de su cabeza. Parecía extranjera, no sólo por su apariencia sino por aquel extraño acento y sus palabras en inglés. Lo que más le llamó la atención a al presidenta fueron sus ojos: de un color lima, brillantes y juguetones como los de un gato que encontró algo con qué jugar.

-Pero qué honor. Alguien me está buscando a mí, es la primera vez desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. ¡Wow! Y además es una chica tan beautiful la que está preguntando. Mari Ohara, nice to meet you my lady.

Dia estaba completamente pasmada ante la presentación de la rubia. La escrutinó con la mirada sin creer lo que estaba viendo y preguntó -¿Tú, tú eres la gerente?- hizo énfasis en la palabra gerente, como para cerciorarse de que no era un error, no podía ser que una chica de su edad manejara aquella cafetería.

-Yes!- volvió a responderle en un inglés raro. – Mi padre maneja varios negocios por todo el mundo. Yo había estado estudiando en el extranjero y justo cuando regresé a visitar a la familia la anterior persona a cargo tuvo que dejar el puesto, así que me lo dejaron para aprender cómo funciona.- Todo esto lo explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Dia respiró ondo tratando de mantener la compostura ante la chica tan loca enfrente de ella, pero justo antes de poder articular palabra fue interrumpida.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué va a ordenar? – dijo Mari - Tenemos bebidas calientes, frías, capuccinos, café americano, expresso, expresso doble, caribeño, macchiato…

-Eh, no. Perdón yo vengo a…

-Vienés, jamaicano, latte, moca, irlandés, caramelo, frap...

-¡No vengo a tomar un café! –Gritó bruscamente la pelinegra. Tanto Mari como You que veía lo que estaba sucediendo a su lado. La chica de ojos amarillos de espantó un poco y calló.

-Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Escuela Preparatoria Uranohoshi, Dia Kurosawa. Con el fin de realizar nuestras actividades para el festival escolar he venido con una petición para un surtido de materiales para dicho evento. Vengo únicamente por estos motivos. ¡Y ni siquiera tomo café!

Esto último lo exclamó en una voz demasiado alta. Aún así la gerente no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Pasando por alto cualquier señal de furia en el rostro de la chica frente a ella, sonrió y en forma alegre le respondió.

-¿Eh? Así que no tomas café. ¿Es porque es amargo? No te preocupes, es normal que a las chicas les guste lo dulce, puedo ponerle azúcar, crema, leche o inclusive caramelo-al mismo tiempo Mari iba preparando una taza de café, añadiéndole azúcar. Todo de manera muy profesional, sin siquiera ver sus manos.- Ten, pruébalo- dijo mientras le ofrecía aquella taza.

-No es eso. –dijo Dia- Yo estoy acostumbrada a las cosas amargas, pero mi familia es muy tradicional así que acostumbro más al té. De cualquier forma, ¡ese no era el punto!

-Relax~ - contestó la otra chica. – No olvidé ese detalle también. Puedo ofrecerles el precio de mayoreo más un pequeño descuento si son más de 3 kilos los que me piden. Sólo tendría que darles una hoja de pedido, la llenan y me la entregan de nuevo aquí. Así que, no problem. – Mari hizo un guiño cerrando uno de sus energéticos ojos lima.

Dia sólo suspiró, rindiéndose ante aquella actitud de Mari. Contestó-De ser así se lo agradezco mu..-hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Perooooooo, supongo que esos 3 kilos o más deberán de ser variados. Para saber cuáles pedir y en qué cantidad deberían probarlos antes. ¿Porqué no vienes unos cuantos días a probar cada uno y darme tu opinión?

-Eso…-dijo Dia- la verdad es que el festival cultural me va a tener algo ocupada, pero dialogaré con las demás alumnas al respecto.

-Ohhh, pero sería una lástima que, digamos, el café americano es un éxito imprevisto y se les acabe en medio festival, todo por no haberlo probado antes. O que el árabe que les di esté más amargo de lo normal y tenga un sabor desagradable. Les sobraría y sería una mal inversión. ¿No es así?, no creo que quieras que ocurre algo semejante, Miss President..

Mari la veía con una sonrisa picarona, combinaba perfectamente con aquella mirada de gato. Era más que obvio que estaba jugando con la estudiante de Uranohoshi. Y peor aún, estaba logrando su cometido. Las cejas de Dia se fruncieron, mas ella sabía que no había otra forma de hacer un trato mas que cediendo.

-De acuerdo. Si no es una molestia, puedo venir a su café Umine después de las 6 de la tarde. Le agradezco su atención.-dijo de manera muy educada, pero un tono de desdén.

-No tienes porqué hablarme de usted. Si vas en tercer año significa que tenemos la misma edad. Y también llámame por mi nombre, Mari.- la rubia cambió su sonrisa maliciosa por una alegre y más auténtica que desarmó a la presidenta por completo. Se sonrojó un poco al ver cómo la trataba. La mayoría de sus compañeras le tenían algo de miedo por su actitud cerrada y estricta, pero aquella chica que lucía extranjera le daba la impresión de que aquello le pasaba desapercibido o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-B-bueno- balbuceó la ojiverde. – Ha-hasta mañana. You Watanabe- la llamó haciendo un ligero saludo con la cabeza y se fue.

…

Al día siguiente, lo menos que quería Dia era ver a aquella chica que la alteraba tanto, en más de una manera. Aún así no podía negar que la cafetería Umine era un lugar bastante agradable. Desde el aroma hasta la luz que entraba por las ventanas, le dio una sensación de paz al entrar en el establecimiento. O por lo menos así fue hasta que alguien la agarró por sorpresa de los hombros.

-Hello Dia~

Obviamente, no podía ser alguien más que aquella loca gerente, pensó Dia. Mari no la soltó de los hombros sino que la llevó hacia una de las sillas y la obligó a sentarse.

-Bueno bueno, aquí tiene señorita Dia. Un clásico café americano-dijo Mari al mismo tiempo que colocaba la taza de café en frente de la muchacha de pelo azabache. La tomó con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención a su fragancia. Pudo darse cuenta de que era un grano de café muy fresco. Si bien el café americano no es muy fuerte, al probar aquella bebida degustó un sabor muy agradable, nada que ver con el café instantáneo. Sin embargo…

-¿No está esto demasiado dulce para ser sólo café?-preguntó Dia extrañada.

-Of course, don't be silly. Obviamente le puso azúcar para endulzarlo. Dijiste que estás acostumbrada a las cosas amargas, pero no veo porqué no endulzarte la vida de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo a las chicas lindas como tú normalmente les gusta las cosas dulces- le respondió la rubia guiñándole coquetamente. Al contrario de aquel encanto que había sentido el día anterior, esta vez la chica de ojos aquamarinos frunció el ceño, se sintió tratada como una niña pequeña.

-Hmph, de cualquier modo, el sabor es bastante bueno.-murmuró Dia y evadió la mirada de Mari, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente, encantada por la reacción de la pelinegra que le parecía tan adorable. Ese mismo día le dio a probar otros tres cafés calientes, a los cuales les puso a todos algún tipo de endulzante como jarabe, azúcar o leche. Esto no hizo más que irritar a Dia, que en cierto momento incluso agarró por el cuello a la otra chica, asustando a los clientes que se encontraban cerca de su mesa, pero Mari los calmó y actuó como si no le hubiera afectado el suceso en lo absoluto, continuando con aquella pequeña broma en cada variedad de café que le sirvió. Para cuando Dia había terminado la última taza el día había empezado a desaparecer para dar inicio a la noche. Era más tarde de lo que la hermana mayor de las Kurosawa había planeado, por lo que se levantó de su silla con intención de volver a casa.

-Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, así que supongo que es tiempo que me retire. Creo que con lo que he probado el día de hoy ha sido suficiente y lo agradezco, vendré lo más pronto posible con la lista del pedido.-suspiró aliviada de que por fin podría irse de aquel lugar, o más bien que podría alejarse de aquella persona tan extraña.

-¿Eh? No no no. Falta que pruebes los cafés fríos. Vaya, jamás me imaginé que la presidenta podría ser tan descuidada como para olvidarse de un detalle tan importante.- se burló de manera un tanto inocente, sin la intención de ofender sino más bien de atosigarla, luego hizo una voz que fingía tristeza- ¿O es acaso que simplemente ya no quieres verme, con lo linda que he sido contigo? Eres cruel Dia-chan~

El lugar ya estaba vacío, Dia estaba cansada y no tuvo ya paciencia suficiente para evitar gritarle de la manera más explosiva que pudo a la gerente del café

-¡Deja de estar jugando! ¡Yo vine aquí para hacer un trabajo! Al contrario de otras personas como tú que parece que están jugando todo el día. Estoy harta de que te estés burlando de mí. De que aparentes ser superior a mí y me manipules, ignorando lo que te digo o engatusándome con tus grandes ojos amarillos-

Dia tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ni ella misma se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que le hacía sentir la otra chica. Se había concentrado en aquella actitud que le molestaba, pero lo cierto es que recibía atención y una desenvoltura de su parte que no había experimentado con nadie más aparte de su hermana menor Ruby. Siendo así como era que una persona bromeara y le sonriese… la verdad es que no era desagradable del todo. Pero el que la trataran como alguien inferior o no la tomaran en serio, eso sí que no lo soportaría jamás.

Después de la vergüenza que sintió al haberle confesado algo tan absurdo como la atracción que sentía por la mirada de la rubia, la cara de Dia se sonrojó ligeramente y ella corrió en dirección a la puerta para huir de aquella pelea que ella había comenzado, si es que se le podía llamar así, ya que la gerente del café parecía no poder reaccionar ante las palabras que le habían dicho. Perdió aquel aire de tener control de la situación y sólo pudo mirar atónita la espalda de la pelinegra sin siquiera tener la fuerza para llamarla por su nombre mas que como un ligero susurro.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en el café Umine. La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no volvió a poner pie ahí, aún cuando sabía que tenía la obligación de entregar la lista de pedido. Sólo bastaba con recordar las palabras tan crueles que le había dirigido a la gerente del café para que las ganas de ir se marchitaran por completo, hasta el punto de sobreponerse a su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Faltaban ya cuatro días para que fuese el Festival Cultural, por lo que no podía posponer más el asunto. De pronto recordó que You Watanabe, la chica de pelo grisáceo de segundo año, todavía era empleada de medio tiempo ahí. Se decidió a buscarla y pedirle que entregase la lista a… a la gerente.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a buscarla cuando la encontró en un pasillo conversando con su mejor amiga pelinaranja, Chika Takami le parecía que se llamaba.

-You Watanabe- la llamó la pelinegra. Las dos estudiantes de segundo año se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Dia. "Mari-san probablemente no hubiera actuado así," -pensó Dia- "puede que incluso me hubiera sonreído si yo… ¡¿pero qué estoy pensando?!"

-¿Ocurre algo presidenta Kurosawa?-inquirió un poco nerviosa You.

-Ah, no es nada de qué preocuparse- la tranquilizó la ojiverde.- Sólo necesito un favor, ¿podrías entregarle esta lista de pedidos a tu jefa en tu trabajo de medio tiempo? Yo…-dudó por un segundo respecto a qué excusa dar- me encuentro muy ocupada con los preparativos del festival, y me temo que no me de tiempo de ir personalmente.

Hubo algo en la mirada de Dia que hizo dudar a You de aquellas palabras.-Disculpe mi atrevimiento presidenta Kurosawa, pero… ¿acaso ocurrió algo entre usted y Mari-san?-al escuchar aquel nombre, la pelinegra no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo que confirmó las dudas de la ojiazul.

Sabe, - continuó You- últimamente ella no ha estado como siempre. Ya sabe como es de alegre y sonriente, por no decir un poco… energética. Pero últimamente si bien sonríe frente a los clientes, cuando cree que nadie la ve suspira y tiene la mirada triste… así como usted hace unos momentos.

Dia iba a responder algo ante eso último pero You la interrumpió.- Porfavor, sé que me estoy entrometiendo, pero me parece que el ir a verla es algo que usted debe de hacer.

Dia no supo que decir, y es porque en el fondo sabía que la chica tenía la razón. En cuanto terminó con sus labores del Consejo fue copiosamente en dirección al café Umine, todavía sin convicción o siquiera una idea de lo que podría decir. Cual sería su sorpresa de que no fueron necesarias muchas palabras de su parte.

En cuanto abrió la puerta fue como si un imán atrajera su mirada hacia una mesa del fondo donde Mari estaba atendiendo a un cliente, y al parecer fue mutuo porque en ese mismo instante la rubia volteó y por poco no puede evitar tirar el plato vacío que llevaba en su mano. Se excusó con el cliente y fue con paso presuroso hacia la puerta. Apenas Dia había empezado a separar sus labio para hablar y disculparse cuando Mari la tomó de la mano con fuerza. La cara de Dia se enrojeció al instante, no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya la habían sentado en una mesa con Mari en una silla del otro lado. Entonces la chica de hipnóticos ojos amarillos con la cara más seria que le había mostrado a Dia hasta ese momento, comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando te vi, todo tu cuerpo mostraba que eras una persona de personalidad cerrada, estricta y disciplinada. Incluso un poco enojona tal vez. Pero pude escuchar tu conversación con You desde la oficina, y pude notar lo amable que fuiste con ella y cómo te preocupaste aún cuando no son realmente amigas. Siendo que eras tan linda y considerada, fue un shock que no actuaras de esa misma manera con cualquiera. No sé como haya sido tu vida hasta ahora, pero supuse que has tenido un peso sobre tus hombros mayor al que deberías cargar. Y llámame loca, pero dentro de mí nació un enorme deseo de que pudieras conocer la felicidad y dulzura que la vida ofrece. Aún así, no es como si yo pudiera ofrecerte eso, yo no soy así. Soy loca y espontánea. –Su rostro se fue apagando conforme fue contando lo que había pasado por su mente durante esos días, luego hizo una mueca algo sarcástica- así que con que el café fuera dulce, podría haber sido suficiente, ¿no? Suena tonto e infantil, pero supongo que así soy yo. No quise molestarte tanto, pero es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees? –esto último pareció ser un intento de lucir despreocupada, pero el pequeño truco al parecer falló, pues Mari misma miró a Dia que la observaba atónita sin poder creerse lo que le estaban diciendo cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de los ojos de la rubia.

-¡Lo siento!¡Perdóname porfavo…

-Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Escuela Preparatoria Uranohoshi, Dia Kurosawa. Con el fin de realizar nuestras actividades para el festival escolar he venido con una una lista para un pedido variado de café. Si bien yo soy más de tomar té, he de admitir que sus productos son de muy alta calidad. No me disgusta lo dulce, pero estoy acostumbrada a las cosas amargas. Las puedo tolerar, incluso me agradan. Así que creo que pueda llevarme bien con una persona que me deja de vez en cuando una sensación amarga como usted.

Al terminar de decir aquello se levantó de su silla y le extendió la mano a la gerente que todavía lagrimeaba un poco. Al principio no entendió por completo lo que trató de decirle, pero al ver su rostro con semblante serio, se dio cuenta de que esos ojos aquamarina reflejaban algo diferente. Una amabilidad escondida. Mari se levantó también, secó sus ojos y aceptó aquel saludo, pero un segundo después jaló a Dia y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Es un placer Dia-chan. Soy Mari Ohara. La persona más molesta de este mundo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Dia aprovechó que no podía verle la cara para sonreír ante el comentario.

-Igualmente.

* * *

 **¡Waaah! Fue más largo de lo que había esperado. Ojalá y no se hayan decepcionado por la casi ausencia de romance entre los personajes. Siento que las circunstancias de este fic no daban para ello sin que se viera forzado, mi idea principal es que interactuaran de una manera más sincera Dia y Mari, ya que en la serie suelen poner nada más como Dia "soporta" a Mari cuando yo creo que no es así. Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído todo.**


End file.
